ThermoGen proposes to develop an interspecies genetic transfer system for gram negative aerobic extreme thermophiles based on plasmids from these organisms. This system will not only function as an important genetic tool for the manipulation of these organisms and their uniquely stable enzymes, but will allow the rapid transfer of genes between different species spanning vast growth conditions. The new system will allow the use of cloning by complementation and transposon tagging in the extreme thermophiles. The facilitation of thermophilic enzyme reactors with potential applications in therapeutics, food processing, industrial process, toxic waste control and general research. The System will additionally allow selection of thermostable mutations in previously cloned genes. By shuttling the gene of interest from a moderate temperature environment to sequentially higher temperature environments, mutations stabilizing enzyme activity can be gradually screened for and selected. The new system will aid in the study of thermophily, giving insight to rational redesign of currently used proteins to enhance their function and stability. An available gene transfer system will aid in the discovery of new biochemical pathways with commercial and therapeutic applications.